


Hisashi Dragneel: The Beginning

by Skyfor_myKnight



Series: Fire Breath equals Dragons, Right? [1]
Category: Fairy Tail, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Enji Todoroki is the literal worst, F/M, Hisashi has enhanced Quirk Dragon Fire, Igneel is Hisashi, Inko has enhanced Quirk Telekinesis, bad boyfriend Enji, but are you really surprised, debut story, sorry if dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyfor_myKnight/pseuds/Skyfor_myKnight
Summary: The trilogy begins with the displacement of a certain Fire Dragon, and a frightened middle school girl running away from an abusive boyfriend.but honestly this story was just created by a bored Author.
Relationships: Bakugou Masaru & Midoriya Inko, Bakugou Mitsuki & Midoriya Inko, Igneel & Asui Ganma, Igneel & Midoriya Inko, Igneel & Shimura Nana, Igneel/Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Hisashi & Asui Ganma, Midoriya Hisashi & Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Hisashi & Shimura Nana, Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko
Series: Fire Breath equals Dragons, Right? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890373
Kudos: 5





	Hisashi Dragneel: The Beginning

It began as normally as it could, that is if a humanoid figure approaching the cave of the mighty Dragon King could be called normal. Igneel cracked open a single huge eye as the cloaked figure came within speaking distance.

“Hello, Hisashi” the voice was distinctly feminine, yet the frame seemed to float freely.

“ **Who are you.** ” the Fire Dragon rumbled, dismissing the false name.

“It matters not.” the figure waved a hand as if to swipe the question away, “I simply wanted your help.” as the figure spoke a second being stepped out from behind the first, this one a red skinned, black horned demon, of the like that Zeref enjoyed toying with.

“ **WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!** ” Igneel roared, rising to his full height.

“There is no meaning, Hisashi.” the figure’s voice was unaffected by the Dragon’s outburst, even the cloak it wore hung limp around them.

“ **Speak as to your purpose of entering here,** ” Igneel lowered his head menacingly close to the figure. “ **You do not want to find out what happens to those who test my patience.** ”

“I’m sure I already know,” The figure said, their voice never leaving the same calm cadence, it was starting to get on Igneel’s nerves. “But I shall answer all the same.” a pause beckoned the demon to the figure’s side. “I bore of the same old stories, playing out the same each and every time.” another pause had the figure summoning some sort of staff. “But interfering is against the rules, and us Watchers must uphold the rules. But then again, what is a Watcher doing holding a Writer’s staff?”

After the smoke of the Story Start cleared, the Watcher pulled down her hood, revealing long flowing locks.

“Now, show me Hisashi, a new story.” she smiled, something approaching excitement creeping into her even voice, even as her form changed once again to try and fit into her surroundings.

Igneel slowly awoke at the feeling of a cool breeze brushing across his face. His golden eyes blinked open to view a clear, brilliantly blue, sky. What happened, where was his cave? Igneel rolled over and was surprised at the sound of fabric rustling, and grass crunching. Igneel sat back on his haunches and brought his forelimbs into view. The soft, spindly, arms were covered in a soft black material of sorts, and terminated in hands. After a thorough inspection, Igneel determined that his new form looked human for the most part, he still had his horns though. To confirm what exactly he looked like, Igneel would have to find some sort of reflection.

“Are you alright?” a female voice said from behind Igneel. He jumped and turned to view a woman, with short black hair, looking worriedly at him, some sort of thin black and silver brick in her hand.

“Uh, y-yeah.” Igneel stumbled over his words, his voice was too high, too soft.

“Oh, good, I tried to wake you and was about to call emergency services when you didn’t respond.” The woman tucked her black and silver brick into a pouch on her belt, how long had she been there? “Do you need help?” the woman offered her gloved hand to Igneel.

“Thanks.” Igneel accepted her offer and was surprised when she was able to lift him to his feet as if he was weightless.

“I’m Shooting Star, what’s your name dear?” she asked when she had him steady on his feet.

“Igneel.” Igneel replied immediately, causing Shooting Star to look at him weird.

“That’s a nice code name, but you are too young to be a hero young man.” she took a scolding tone, and Igneel was surprised to feel properly scolded. “Now tell me your real name before I take you into the Station.”

“Hisashi Dragneel.” Igneel bowed his head as he murmured the name, he didn’t know what had possessed him to use the false name the Watcher had called him, but he knew his adoptive son had used Dragneel as a surname so that was really the only choice.

“Well then young Dragneel, be careful Villain activity has been on the rise as of late, we wouldn’t want to see you hurt, now would we?”

“No ma’am.” Igneel nodded.

“Good, welcome to Japan.” Shooting Star waved to Igneel as she walked off, only making it a few steps before leaping with a force that caused a wind to be kicked up, and she was gone.  _ That was weird.  _ Igneel thought to himself as he began to walk away, the first few steps caused Igneel to end up on the ground again, this new body of his was going to be difficult to get used to. He had taught Natsu how to walk, he had no doubt he would be able to teach himself. After getting to his feet again with the help of a nearby tree, and grateful there wasn’t anyone visible watching, he tried again. Going slowly, Igneel discovered his body knew what to do, some sort of instinctual skill, that would make it easier, he only had to not think too hard about it. Easy enough.

The sun was beginning to set when Igneel found himself next to a river of some sort. His experimentation with his new form found his natural abilities acting practically the same as Dragon Slayer Magic, Igneel blew smoke out his nose as he thought of that Demon that had accompanied the Watcher. In his distraction, Igneel didn’t notice the young female human running towards him. He ended up catching her as she rebounded off his chest.

“I-i’m so sorry.” A girl sobbed apologetically, extracting herself from his arms and bowing. Igneel was struck by her beauty, her dark green hair shimmered in the dying sunlight.

“Inko!” A masculine voice called, “Where did you go? We weren’t done yet.” The girl shivered at the voice.

“Are you alright?” Igneel finally found his voice. Inko looked at Igneel as tears formed in her eyes.

“I-i-i’m fine” She stammered out. Igneel watched as her tears fell as the male voice called out again. He awkwardly reached out and pulled the girl in front of him into his chest and buried his nose in her beautiful hair. It smelled like the sunset and sakura blossoms.

“Yes you are, now that I am here.” He whispered to her. She melted into Igneel’s arms and let out the most heart-wrenching sob he had ever heard.

“Inko!” The masculine voice sounded angry now he had found them, “What the hell do you think you are doing?” he shouted. Igneel opened his eyes and glared at the owner of the voice as Inko began shaking. The boy had flame-red hair and a mean expression. Igneel swept Inko off her feet, before grinning at the boy.

“She doesn’t need you anymore, hot-head,” Igneel shouted at the boy. “She’s mine now!” Then Igneel walked over to the railing bordering the river, and hopped up on top of it. He then used all his strength to jump over and land on the opposite bank. Inko gasped and laughed as her hair whipped in the wind. Igneel stumbled a bit as he landed but caught himself.

“How dare you, you prick! Do you know who I am!” The boy shouted at Igneel. Igneel placed his charge gently back on her own two feet, and threw a grin over his shoulder at the boy.

“No! I don’t, and I don’t really care either!” Igneel shouted back.

“That was amazing!” Inko gushed. “How did you do that?”

“A lot of training.” Igneel lied easily, before directing his attention back to the boy who had begun running toward one of the numerous bridges. “Who was that, and why were they chasing you?”

“Enji Todoroki, he is supposed to be my boyfriend, but he just wants me for my quirk.” Inko harrumphed, crossing her arms. “He is abusive, and an ass.” Inko then gasped and covered her mouth with one hand. “I’m sorry,”

“Don’t apologize, if it’s what you think then there is no harm in it.” Igneel said, grabbing her hand. Inko giggled then sighed.

“I’m sure to get in trouble for this.” Inko’s eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

“Then I shall protect you.” Igneel promised, placing a hand dramatically on his chest. “I meant it when I said I am here.” He then lifted her hand to kiss it. Just then Igneel saw the boy approaching from behind Inko, Igneel spun her around him placing himself between the two. Enji came storming up to them, the sourest of expressions on his face.

“You are going to regret stealing from me!” he yelled. Inko gently tugged at Igneel’s hand.

“Are you sure about that?” Igneel smirked at the volatile boy. “I’m faster than you.”

“Then stand here and fight me like a man.” Enji put his hands up in a ready position, but Igneel only smirked, he had caught a familiar smell on the wind.

“I think you are going to regret threatening us.” without saying another word, he spun and swept Inko off her feet and ran. He was pleased to hear Enji take off after them. It didn’t take long to find Shooting Star, but then again, it was more like she found them. Just a new cadence of footsteps falling in time with his own alerting Igneel to her presence.

“Hello again, young Dragneel.” she smiled, “did you get in trouble already?”

“Only if you count rescuing a young woman from an abusive relationship in trouble.” Igneel smiled, panting only slightly. Shooting Star laughed and skidded to a stop, grabbing Enji by the back of his school uniform as he ran by her, Igneel came to his own stop a heartbeat later.

“Shooting Star!” Enji exclaimed. “This prick stole from me!” he pointed an accusatory finger at Igneel.

“She is not your property!” Igneel shot back, placing himself in front of Inko.

“She is my Girlfriend!” Enji was clearly in the mood to argue. Shooting Star watched the back and forth, before an idea occurred to her.

“Come here dear.”Shooting Star interrupted, becoming Inko. When Inko shook her head and hid behind Igneel, Shooting Star gave her a smile. “It’s OK, I won’t let him hurt you.” Inko slowly approached the older woman and Shooting Star whispered in the girl’s ear, too quiet for even Igneel’s enhanced hearing. Inko nodded and murmured a few words to Shooting Star in reply, whatever she said caused Enji to explode, he lost control of his quirk and burned Shooting Star, who was still holding him by the scruff. Inko ran, grabbing Igneel’s hand on her way past, and they were off running to a set of stairs and up and out of the river.

“Get back here and fight me!” Enji yelled after them.

“Come on, I know a place where he won’t find us.” She panted, leading the two into the city, Igneel was sure that Shooting Star would take care of the fiery teen.

“Quickly, up there!” She said pointing to a nearby roof.

“Okay!” Igneel said, pulling the both of them into the adjacent alleyway and sweeping Inko off her feet, “Hold on tight!” Igneel gathered his flame beneath his feet and launched them up to the roof.

“That way, there is a shorter building right next to this one, jump down and hide by pressing your back against the wall” Inko said pointing the way. The fall was less than a full story, after a few tense minutes, it was decided that Enji had not followed them. Igneel severely doubted that he had made it three steps.

“Thank you so much!” Inko thanked as Igneel gently set her down again. “I’m Inko Saikikku, what’s your name?”

“I’m, uh, Hi-Hisashi Dragneel.” Igneel stammered, having his breath taken away by Inko’s beauty once again.

“Well then Hisashi, where do you go to school?” Inko asked, smiling with all the force of the sun.

“Ah, I just moved here, so…” Igneel shyly rubbed the back of his head.

“Oh, would you consider going to Aldera with me?” Inko blinked innocently at Igneel

“Yeah, I would.” Igneel was slowly getting used to this girl taking his breath away. “Will you allow me to walk you home?”

“Of course!” Inko giggled. As the sun sank ever further below the horizon the two walked and talked all the way to the Saikikku residence, Igneel learned that Inko was 12 years, and that he looked around 13 years.

“Inkooooo!” a girl’s voice cried and Inko was beset upon by a short, blonde girl. “I was so worried, after you ran off and Enji was shouting, and-” the blonde girl cut herself off when she spotted Igneel. “Who’s this hunk?” Inko giggled at her friend’s antics.

“Mitsuki Suzuki, meet Hisashi Dragneel, he helped me out.” Inko smiled. Mitsuki looked Igneel up and down, he felt like he was on display for some reason so he tucked his hands into his pockets and looked away. Noticing that the sun had sunk fully below the horizon, Igneel decided now was a good time to take his leave, he still had to sort out where to sleep and money for tuition.

“I believe you shall be safe with your friend, Inko, I’ll see you again on Wednesday.” He gave the girls a smile and turned to walk in the direction in which they had come.

“Ooh, Wednesday, huh?” Igneel heard Mitsuki teased.

“It’s not like that! He is just transferring to Aldera.” Inko replied in mock offence.

“Suuure.” Mitsuki dragged out the word, probably through a smile, causing Inko to gasp and playfully slap her friend, “he is hot though, you have to admit that.” Mitsuki said almost conspiratorially, to which Inko agreed at which point they went inside Inko’s house and Igneel could no longer hear them. Igneel sighed and lifted his face to the first few stars, he swore upon his honor as a dragon that he would hold Inko close and never let her go. 

“So, Igneel, like what you see?” A rough voice growled softly from behind him. Igneel jumped away from the voice. “Oh, sorry, it’s Hisashi now right?” The familiar form of the demon stood there, dressed in a nice suit and wearing a knowing smirk. “Relax, I’m only here to make sure you don’t die. Human children are so fragile after all.”

“I can take care of myself.” Igneel growled, narrowing his gaze.

“I can dispute that you wouldn’t have made it further than five steps today if the Writer’s staff hadn’t granted you the ability to move instinctively.”

“What do you get out of this?”

“Freedom.” the demon answered plainly, shrugging, “What you Dragon’s fail to notice is that some of us dislike that fucker Zeref just as much as you.”

“What are you getting at?” Igneel relaxed, if he was being honest with himself he was not confident in this combat ability.

“Let’s make a deal,” the demon smirked. “I care for you and teach you how to thrive, and you don't dispute any lies I tell in public.”

“That’s all?” Igneel asked.

“This is how a Demon deal is supposed to go, both parties get what they want, just most demons want human souls.” the Demon stuck it’s hand out for a shake. “Well? Do we have a deal?”

“If that’s all, then fine.” Igneel shook the demon’s hand and it handed him a sheet of paper.

“Great, I still have a few things to solidify. I trust you can find your own way there.” It then turned away, “and don't worry, it’s all paid for.” It promised before disappearing into the night. Igneel opened the paper, and found only an address, with a key taped underneath. Shooting Star’s scent appeared next to Igneel, a small breeze announcing her arrival.

“I knew something was off about you, but this is just crazy.” she said in his ear. “Is he going to be a problem?”

“Nah, I don’t think so, just don’t make a deal with him.” Igneel chuckled.

“Like the one you just made?” she laughed. “Come on, kiddo, let’s get you home.” Shooting Star snatched the note from his hand and began leading the way. When they arrived at the address, they found it was a small apartment. The plaque on the door read ‘Dragneel’. Inside the apartment had a main living area and kitchen, separated only by a short bar, a bathroom and two bedrooms. It was filled with at least seven bookshelves full of books, had little to no decoration, and the whole place smelled of brimstone. Igneel wrinkled his nose and blew smoke out of his nostrils again, it almost smelled like a rival dragon’s cave. Igneel then noticed a letter addressed to him on the coffee table, he walked over and picked it up to read.

> ‘Igneel, 
> 
> Your story is good, but there are crucial details missing. You moved here, against your will, from a place we will call the UK. With only your father, your mother is either dead or still in the UK, your choice. Your father is always working, if anyone asks. All the paperwork you will need to start school is waiting for you on the coffee table, where you found this letter.
> 
> Yours, Father’

So this demon was going to pose as his father, huh. Igneel grimaced and tore the letter up before setting it aflame. 

“You good?” Shooting Star asked, noticing the action. 

“Yeah, it’s just sinking in.” Igneel as he inspected the rest of the papers on the coffee table, birth certificate, residency, and social. There were even several different transfer letters, all signed, of course. 

“Well, no matter how illegal this looks, you do seem to be a legal citizen now.” Shooting Star said, looking over Igneel’s shoulder. “I want your full story, now that we won’t be overheard.”

“Were you watching me all day?” Igneel said in shock, and put the paperwork back on the coffee table.

“I was, but it’s my job to fight and apprehend villains.” Shooting Star smiled, “Now, I promise anything you say will stay between us, unless it threatens society as a whole.” Igneel nodded and sat on the nearby couch, he told Shooting Star about his station, the Watcher and their Writer’s staff, and finally the demon who was posing as his father. She sat in silence and listened, only interrupting with questions about Magic. “You know, Igneel, I wouldn't believe you if it wasn't for the look of curiosity in your eyes when anyone mentions a Quirk, or the way you stumbled when I found you.” Shooting Star sighed, Igneel yawned it was time to sleep. “You go to bed, I’ll be talking to your ‘father’ to confirm the story.” Igneel nodded and rose, he followed his nose and entered the bedroom that smelled the least of brimstone. The room contained a desk under the window, next to it was a bed and a closet on the opposite side of the room, Igneel made sure to shut the door behind himself before walking across the small room and collapsing on the bed.

Igneel was awoken by the sound and smell of cooking bacon. Igneel stumbled out of his room to find the demon, still in his suit, preparing breakfast.

“Morning, sleepy-head.” It said, almost cheerfully. Igneel sat at the bar.

“How was your talk with Shooting Star last night?” Igneel asked grumpily as the demon placed a plate of breakfast on the bar before Igneel.

“Fine, that one’s sharper than your average human” It sounded almost happy. “I’m off to work, be sure to get the school transfer in today, son.”

“Fine.” Igneel said through a mouthful of bacon.

“If you want to start by tomorrow, I would suggest getting it in sooner rather than later.” It said as it closed the door behind him. Igneel heard the faint sounds of one of his new neighbors greeting It before the demon laughed and replied. Once Igneel finished his breakfast, he went over to the coffee table once again and found one of the black and silver bricks that Shooting Star had on the pile of paperwork, Igneel picked it up to examine it and found a hand-written note underneath. The note said it was called a cell phone, and that he had better not break this one like he did the last one. It also explained how to turn it on and how to do the base functions on the back of the note. Igneel chuckled and spent the next fifteen minutes exploring the functionality of this ‘cell phone’, when he had satisfied his curiosity, he looked through the school options and selected the one for Inko’s school, Aldera Junior it was called. He filled it out and sealed it up in its envelope. First he would turn this in, then he would do some research and find out where exactly he was. Igneel slipped on his shoes, and stepped outside.

“Oh, hello!” A friendly elderly woman called out to Igneel as soon as the door closed behind him, this must have been the neighbor from before, she was sitting in a wicker rocking chair. “You must be Gerard’s son.”

“I am,” Igneel confirmed.

“I’m Tsuki Asui, but you can just call me Sue.” The woman introduced herself.

“Hisashi Dragneel.” Igneel introduced himself as well.

“What a well-mannered boy you are!” Sue remarked. “You should meet my grandson, Ganma, he’s about your age.”

“OK” Igneel said, “I’ve got a thing to do.” holding up his transfer paperwork.

“Of course, don't let this old bat keep you too long!” Sue smiled and waved at Igneel, Igneel smiled and waved back. He pulled out his cell phone and looked up how to get to the school as he walked away, it wasn’t too far. It would’ve taken fifteen minutes flying, but he supposed that he would have to take a train or similar, with his current form. The train was the fastest of the options he had available to him. Igneel slipped the cellphone into his jacket pocket and felt a slip of paper, which he pulled out to find it was what Igneel assumed was the local currency. When had that gotten there? If the local currency was anything like Jenny, then it would be plenty for the train. Igneel put the currency back in his pocket and went on his way. 

The train itself fascinated Igneel, from what he read in the pamphlet, it ran on electricity instead of magic or steam. He got off the train at the appropriate station and followed his cellphone’s instructions to Aldera Junior. 

When he arrived a helpful staff member helped him out with his paperwork, and instructed him on where he could purchase a school uniform. Igneel thanked her and returned to the apartment. 

When he got back, Sue wasn’t in her chair, so Igneel assumed that she had gone inside. Igneel unlocked his own door and went inside, he kicked off his shoes, and hung up his jacket. After leaving a note for his demon guardian, Igneel moved over to one of the plentiful bookcases, and searched through the titles, he took a few off the shelf that interested him and took them back to his room and spent the rest of the day reading. When he went to wash up before bed, Igneel noticed a large mirror on the wall, and thought he might as well familiarize himself with his reflection. His hair was the same dark red as his scales, with his horns matching exactly to his natural ones, Igneel reached up and touched one. It was smooth, the black spots were slightly raised and the tips were rather sharp, he could probably do a lot of damage with them as the end extended a good two inches past the back of his head. Igneel was lanky, but not without muscle, he had a round-ish face, longer than Inko’s but shorter than Mitsuki’s lean face. Igneel leaned in and was surprised to see he still had a dragon’s eyes, with long, slit pupils and very little sclera, they were the same yellow they had always been.

The next day, Igneel was rudely awoken by the most annoying beeping sound, coming from a small clock on his desk. Igneel growled and slapped his hand down on the infernal thing, causing it to quit making the annoying sound. The clock’s face read 6:30 A.M. but Igneel was unable to fall back asleep.

“Hisashi, if you don't want to be late, you had better get up now.” Gerard called through Igneel’s door. Igneel growled again, but threw off his covers and sat up. Igneel looked over and found his new uniform neatly folded on his desk, right where he had stacked up the books he had read yesterday and a light-colored knapsack sitting in his chair. Igneel sighed in exasperation and went about putting the uniform on. It was harder than it looked, he had particular difficulty with the buttons. When he finally emerged from his room, fully dressed and carrying his knapsack, the demon was sitting at the bar reading a paper and sipping a lightly steaming mug of some foul-smelling dark brown liquid.

“That smells disgusting.” Igneel remarked as he sat down to his own breakfast, which was sausage and eggs with toast.

“It’s coffee, it’s good.” It retorted, almost good-naturedly. “Hurry up and eat, I got you a train pass for school.” It slid a card over to Igneel, which he accepted.

“It must be poison if you like it, and thanks,” Igneel muttered, then began stuffing his face with food. The demon laughed.

“You’re right, but I’m not the only one who likes this stuff.” When Igneel and Gerard exited to travel to school and work, they ran into Sue bidding farewell to what Igneel assumed was her grandson, what was his name again?

“Oh, good morning Gerard!” Sue greeted.

“Good morning Tsuki,”

“And good morning to you too, Hisashi,” Sue said before frowning at Gerard, “I thought I told you to call me Sue!” Igneel noticed that Sue’s grandson was wearing the same uniform he was.

“I’m Hisashi Dragneel.” Igneel introduced ignoring the Adults’ bickering, sticking out his hand to the frog-like boy.

“Ganma Asui,” Ganma croaked back, accepting the offered handshake. “Aldera, right?” Ganma asked, indicating Igneel’s uniform.

“Yeah, I’m just starting today, actually.” Igneel said rubbing the back of his head and smiling.

“Cool, we can travel together then.” Ganma said, to which Igneel agreed. After Igneel bid farewell to Sue and Gerard, the two boys walked to the train station, chatting on the way. Ganma mostly lived with his grandmother for school, and would sometimes visit his parents during break, they lived out of town for work, but didn’t want to interrupt Ganma’s schooling. Ganma planned on taking his more advanced schooling closer to his parents next year, Ganma was in the year above Igneel. 

“Grandma is a wonderful person, but she is just too trusting, I mean even the Mailman calls her Sue!” Ganma croaked in exasperation.

When they arrived at school, Igneel and Ganma bid farewell with a promise to travel home together. The same staff member from yesterday, greeted Igneel, she handed him a card with his name and school printed on it, his student ID. As she led him to the teacher’s lounge, she explained how the class setting worked in Japan. Apparently school here worked differently than in the UK, Igneel, who had never been in a school before, was grateful regardless. The secretary brought him inside the teacher’s lounge and introduced him to his teacher. 

“Mr. Hittan, this is Hisashi Dragneel, a new transfer from the UK, young Dragneel, this is your homeroom teacher, Mr. Hittan.”

“Hello, sir.” Igneel smiled and shook the teacher’s hand.

“Yes, hello, welcome to Aldera, young Dragneel.” 

“Thank you.” Igneel thanked as the bell rang.

“Ah, it’s that time, please follow me.” the teacher stood, and led the way. When they arrived, Mr. Hittan stopped Igneel. “I’ll introduce you to the class, please come in when I call for you.”

“OK, sir.” Igneel nodded. Mr. Hittan entered the classroom and began speaking to the class, Igneel listened passively as the teacher called roll, Igneel was pleased to hear Inko’s name among the roll, less so about the Hot-head. Then came the teacher’s announcement.

“As some of you have heard, we have a transfer student joining our class, Please come in.” At the beckoning, Igneel pushed the door along it’s slide and entered the classroom. “Introduce yourself, please.”

“Hello, I am Hisashi Dragneel, I just moved here from the UK, and my quirk is called Dragon Fire.” It was a simple introduction, but Igneel was never one for public speaking.

“Very good, you can take the seat next to young Saikikku, and we can begin our lesson.” Igneel thanked the teacher, dipping his head, as was polite, and took his seat. Inko smiled at him even as Enji glared. “Alright class, you can get to know Hisashi after the lesson, now let’s get on with this.” 

Igneel quickly figured out that ‘school’ was just an excuse to keep children and teens occupied while parents were out at work. The lessons were rather boring, and the teachers were unimaginative, at the very least, and outright rude, at worst. Igneel only really learned anything in the ‘math’ class Igneel had no idea what ‘algebra’ was but he enjoyed it. The language classes would be a breeze, Igneel already knew everything there was to know about language, he thought he could do a better job teaching the class. Regardless, Igneel dutifully took notes, by essentially writing the lecture almost word-for-word down in his notebook, he really didn't have anything else to do. 

Finally the morning was over, and it was lunchtime. Apparently Gerard had taken the time to slip a home-made bento box in his sack. Mitsuki waltzed over with her own lunch in hand and plopped herself down on Igneel’s desk.

“So, transfer-boy” She started, lifting the leg closest to him and crossing it over the other, “The UK, huh.” She took a bite of her lunch. “You don't look all that forien.” Igneel attempted to keep a neutral face, but he was never all that patient.

“Mits, get off the desk.” Inko said reaching over and grabbing the hem of Mitsuki’s shirt and tugging her off the desk, Mitsuki harrumphed and pulled over a chair to sit in.

“What’ve you got for lunch today Inko?” Mitsuki asked as she sat.

“Leftovers.” Inko sighed. Igneel absentmindedly opened his lunch while he listened, when the full scent hit him. Pork. It was fried pork with rice and some sort of sweet-and-savory sauce. Igneel’s stomach growled and he licked his lips.

“Oh, wow, That smells amazingly good.” Mitsuki remarked. Just then a hand slapped down on Igneel’s desk, he looked up to the owner of the hand as he prepared to dig in. The extremely sour face of Enji Todoroki graced Igneel’s view as he took his first savory bite.

“You're new, so I’ll give you a pass for a few days ago, but you should know, I’m the King around here, and you should respect my power.” Enji seethed. Igneel leaned back, picking up his lunch and puffed out a smoke ring.

“Dragons don't bow down to kings, Hot-head.” Igneel said as he took another bite, causing Mitsuki to giggle.

“What did you just say?” The volatile teen looked like he was about to explode, Igneel continued to eat calmly, food had always had a calming effect for Igneel.

“Do you need your hearing checked?” Igneel asked, “I said, I. Don't. Care.” Igneel emphasized the last word with yet another bite of his lunch. At this both Mitsuki, and Inko giggled.

“Oh, he really told you Todoroki!” A random boy yelled across the room.

“Who said that!” Enji whirled around to face the rest of the class. Of course, no one fessed up, so he turned back to Igneel. “Look, boy, you’d better respect me or I’ll pound it into you.”

“Boy?” Igneel questioned. “We’re the same age, Hot-head, my name is Hisashi.” Enji looked as if he would blow a fuse any second. “Don't give yourself an aneurysm thinking about it, you can just call me Dragon if Hisashi is too difficult.” Hot-head screeched an inhuman sound and threw a bolt of fire at Igneel, who just smirked and caught it on the sleeve of his uniform. Enji looked shocked, as did everyone else.

“Wow, fire, I’m so scared.” Igneel said sarcastically before opening his mouth and eating the small flame attached to his sleeve, he then grinned at Enji’s stunned expression, “I must admit, that was pretty good.” Igneel remarked casually, as if commenting on good weather, wiping his mouth on his singed sleeve.

“W-What are you?” Enji asked.

“I told you already.” Igneel then turned back to his pork.

“Awesome,” Mitsuki said in awe, before the floodgates opened. “Is that your quirk? Can you make fire too? Or can you only use fire you've consumed?” 

“Uh, yes, I can make my own fire, consuming fire gives me a temporary boost.”

“Ooh, can you eat the fire you make? What can you do with your fire? W--” Inko cut Mitsuki off by slapping a hand over her mouth. 

“He doesn’t need to explain everything right now.” Inko scolded.

“I don't mind Inko. To answer your question, no, that’d be gross, and I can do pretty much anything I want with my fire.” Mitsuki gasped and pulled Inko’s hand away from her mouth.

“Can you give a demonstration?” Igneel chuckled and nodded, he tore a scrap of paper from his napkin.

“Watch carefully, OK?” Igneel said, happy to see even Inko was watching in fascination. He then dropped the scrap on the floor, he then summoned a tiny amount of his flame to the tip of his finger, Mitsuki and Inko’s eyes locked onto the tiny flame, Igneel then commanded the flame to pick up the scrap without burning it, four claw-like appendages sprouted from the flame and lifted off the point of his finger before darting down to the scrap, all eyes followed the claws decent. The tips of the claws closed around the scrap and lifted it up.

“Ha,” Enji spat behind Igneel, almost breaking his concentration “You call  that fire? It doesn’t even burn stuff.” Igneel let the claw burn the scrap and turned to Enji.

“It is a lot harder to make fire not burn things, than it is to just shoot little bolts out of your hands at people.” Igneel said as he watched Enji’s eyes track the floating piece of ash. Hoping that Enji would understand the force of will that Igneel was.

“That. was. so cool!” Mitsuki said, “How long can you do that for?” Igneel turned back to her.

“For as long as I want,” he replied.

“Cool!” Mitsuki said in awe.

Lunch ended far too soon, and everyone was ushered back to their seats and it was back to the lessons. After lunch there were only two classes, science and physical education, the second required everyone to change into workout clothes and to meet outside. The science class fascinated Igneel to no end, apparently this world had no Magic, and yet they were able to plant their flags on the moon, and were on the brink of reaching the stars. Something his own world couldn’t dream of. Then, everyone was finally released from this prison of learning to go home. 

In the yard Enji tried to make a move on his Inko, so Igneel sauntered up and casually wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

“I thought I told you she doesn’t need you anymore yesterday, Hot-head, She’s got  me  now.” Igneel said, causing Enji to turn the back of his hand toward Igneel with only the center most finger raised, Igneel for his part just grinned cause Enji’s expression was enough to fill in the blanks of what the forien gesture meant.

“Hisashi!” Came a familiar croak from behind Igneel, distracting the group from the fiery teen.

“Hey, Ganma!” Igneel raised his free hand in greeting..

“Who are these guys?” Ganma questioned as he came to a stop next to Igneel.

“My classmates.” Igneel answered simply. “Mitsuki Suzuki, and Inko Saikikku,” each girl said hello as they were introduced.

“Ganma Asui,” Ganma croaked out an introduction, “but, Hisashi, the way you're acting, she is more than just a classmate to you.” Ganma said, indicating Inko. Igneel just gave a guilty smile in response.

“Oh!” Inko clapped her hands together. “We should all go to the Park!”

“That sounds lovely.” Igneel agreed. Ganma just chuckled and nodded.

“Thought so.” he croaked, causing Mitsuki and Inko to giggle, confusing Igneel.

“They’re saying that you like her.” A new boy Igneel hadn’t met said coming up to stand beside Mitsuki.

“Ah, Masaru! We’re going to the Park wanna come?” Mitsuki told him.

“How can I say no?” The boy replied.

“Great!” Mitsuki cheered.

“By the way, where’s Enji?” Masaru asked as the group exited the school grounds. “Isn't he usually hounding you girls around this time?”

“I scared him off.” Igneel told him proudly, still holding Inko under his arm.

“You definitely look the part,” Masaru said, adjusting his glasses and looking pointedly at Igneel, who tried to not look too confused.

“He means your horns, Hisashi.” Inko said from under his arm. Understanding dawned on him.

“Oh, I suppose they must look intimidating to other people.” Igneel said, rubbing the back of his head. Causing everyone else to laugh.

“Did you forget you have horns, Hisashi?” Ganma asked.

“I suppose I did.” Igneel admitted. The group laughed and chatted all the way to the park, when they arrived they chose a spot to sit and chat, the boys pulled out their homework while the girls wove flowers into all of their hair. By the end, Igneel had given up trying to do homework and just lay in Inko’s lap.

“Your hair is so soft!” Inko remarked as she pet Igneel’s head. “And warm.”

“Really? Let me see!” Mitsuki reached over to touch Igneel’s hair as well. “It is!” 

When the group parted ways, the sun was beginning to set. Igneel bid goodnight to Ganma at the apartments, and entered his own to see his “father” waiting for him.

“You were out late today.” it commented when the door shut.

“Yeah, I made some friends, so?” Igneel attempted to brush the demon off.

“I got you a cellphone so you could keep in touch and tell me when you go out with your friends.” It sounded angry, “But what do I find?”

“What?” Igneel asked, but he had a feeling he knew.

“You left your Phone at home when you left for school.” Gerard had stalked over to Igneel and shoved the device into his chest. “Don’t forget it again, or there will be consequences.”

“Yes, sir.” Igneel decided it might be best for him to try to please his demon guardian, for now.

“Good, now have you eaten?” the demon accepted Igneel’s answer.

“No.” Igneel said as he took off his jacket and hung it up and took off his shoes.

“Alright, put your bag away and I’ll get dinner for you.”

“Thanks.” Igneel acknowledged and moved to do just that. Dinner that night was something Gerard called “Tonkatsu.”


End file.
